


Rain

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Rain hurts the enderboy, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), fundy is hilariously oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: He never liked the rain, that was a known fact and just assumed by many since he was half enderman. It was obvious, he'd scurry to be under something- anything, when it started to rain. He never really talked about it though, no one really knew if he was just afraid of it or something along those lines? Then again, no one asked.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh yes, ranboo angst. This is when lmanburg was still a thing- and this was originally posted Jan 5, 2021. Enjoy!

He never liked the rain, that was a known fact and just assumed by many since he was half enderman. It was obvious, he'd scurry to be under something- anything, when it started to rain. He never really talked about it though, no one really knew if he was just afraid of it or something along those lines? Then again, no one asked.

If you want the answer, well,he disliked the rain because it physically hurt him. It stung him, the feeling of water drops were like sharp thin needles poking at his skin. It was unbearable. And it wasn't that he wouldn't tell anyone that, it was that no one really cared to ask. Which he understood, it wasn't that interesting anyways.

Water itself wasn't enough to kill him (unless drowned of course, that's with anyone, though) but enough to make his entire body ache in pain for hours if left out in the rain or water in general for too long. The thought of it just sends shivers down his spine.

Ranboo and Fundy were quietly walking through lmanburg, making small talk here and there. They were heading to Fundys house in order to discuss some "important ideas," but in reality, they were probably just going to mess around and craft stupid shit. They had an iconic dynamic, they both get each other into trouble, but they always laughed about it in the end.

Once they got to the door, Ranboo flinched slightly when he felt a stinging pain on his nose. Fundy, who was on the doorstep in front of the door, looked at him confused, then looked up, "oh, looks like it's gonna rain. We should get inside." Ranboo nodded, frantically looking at fundy and the door multiple times. Fundy, getting the hint, opened the door, but then that's when he got the idea to pull a little prank on Ranboo.

Fundy quickly rushed into the house, closing the door behind him so that Ranboo was still standing outside. "Wh- Fundy?" Ranboo said, confused. Fundy was giggling, "I'll just leave you out there for a bit. Enjoy the rain!" He said, Ranboo started to hit the door a few times. He looked around to see if there was anything he could hide under, but the small ledge above fundys doorstep was the best option, and even then, it left half of his body exposed. Ranboo nervously laughed, "okay, Fundy, funny joke- now let me in, please." Fundy locked the door in response, giggles growing louder.

By then the rain was starting to pour down, which ranboo quickly realized by the stinging feeing on his back. The raindrops had soaked into his clothing, which what was causing the harsh stinging. Now he was scared, twisting the doorknob a few times trying to get it open. The knocks on the door turned into bangs. "Fundy please- please just open the door-" he spoke desperately, a few raindrops had made their way to his shoulders, and now almost his entire back was being attacked by the harsh rainfall.

Fundy started laughing harder now, not getting the hint whatsoever. Ranboo was in shockingly unbearable pain, gaining a headache in the process. The banging on the door only grew louder, which that was when Fundy started to grow slightly concerned, his laughing fit dying down into a low nervous laugh. Ranboo was now soaking wet, his head was pounding and skin ironically felt like it was on fire. "FUNDY PLEASE!" He shouted, where as fundy had remembered that Ranboo didn't like the rain. Although "not liking it" was definitely an understatement compared to how he was acting, which is why he got the impression that this was probably not the best prank.

Fundy quickly fumbled with the lock on the door, opening it. Ranboo stared back at him wide-eyed, before quickly pushing him out of the way to get inside. It was no use though, his back was soaking wet and his arms were too. His headache turned into a migraine, and Fundys confused gaze turned into guilt. "Are you okay? Why are you-" fundy cut himself off when he realized that Ranboo could barely even stand anymore, legs weak and giving out on him. Fundy quickly put ranboos arm around his shoulder, helping him up the stairs and to Fundys bed, where ranboo quickly collapsed.

After a few hours Ranboo woke up, his clothing no longer wet, but his body still aching in pain. At least his headache slightly faded away. Fundy had came back upstairs to check on Ranboo, and saw him spaced out staring at the floor. He felt so guilty, even though he didn't know. He looked around awkwardly, questioning himself on if he should talk or not. He probably should.

"Hey.. uh- I'm really sorry and- I didn't know you'd pass out or anything from that.." Fundy spoke softly, he rarely felt bad for the pranks he pulled since they were normally harmless, but this was obviously different. "It's.." ranboo sighed, looking at him, "it's fine, Fundy. I should have told you, it's not your fault." Fundy only stared back, "but it is though, I should have gotten the hint. Can.. can you explain what just happened though?" Ranboo nodded slowly, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And hope your drinking water, too. Let me know some feedback! Have an amazing day <3


End file.
